Bread & Butter
by Skaoi
Summary: Lucifer's voice is a powerful tool that he employs almost constantly. He actively invokes its various qualities to get what he wants, whether his desire at the moment is to command, compel, seduce or terrorize. In his arms is the only creature he knows of that is immune to his vocal talents - goodness knows he's tried. What happens when he doesn't try?


Chloe slams the phone down and huffs, "Finally." She stands and grabs her bag, casting a glance at her partner, "I think we just got a break. You coming?"

Lucifer raises his eyebrows as he sits back in his chair, long legs ending in a pair of polished Christian Louboutins propped up on the desk, the red soles oddly appropriate for the Homicide bullpen. He lowers the newspaper he was reading and smirks, dark eyes twinkling, "Not yet, darling. Perhaps later, hmmmm?"

She rolls her eyes as she swats his feet onto the floor, "Get your ass in gear, Morningstar."

He chuckles, a smooth, throaty sound, "Temper, temper. What's got your knickers in such a twist? Perhaps if you simply didn't wear any..." Lucifer stops at her glare but the grin remains even as his eyes flick to the lightning flash outside. "Fine. Carry on. Where are we going in this deluge?"

"To follow an anonymous tip," she replies as a roll of thunder shakes the windows. "Guy said he's a construction worker on that new Arc Tower they're building downtown and it looks like someone's been sleeping over. There are news articles and pictures of the victims pinned up all over the place."

"Sounds spectacularly creepy, especially in this monsoon," he quips. "And BORing," he continues then looks thoughtful. "Not that I would complain overmuch about getting you wet," he purrs as his eyes take a languid stroll over her. "Positively _soaked_."

 _I'm_ _ **really**_ _going to shoot him again. Right here. In the middle of the damned precinct._ She jams her hand into her bag to retrieve her keys, "Let's go," she growls.

She drives carefully through the storm, with waterfalls of rain pouring down the windows of the cruiser faster than the wipers can clear the glass.

They arrive at their destination and find the door locked, not that it's ever a problem for Lucifer. She raises her eyebrows and nods at the door, "Well...?"

Lucifer smirks down at her, "Oh, so now you find that my skills are useful, it's okay to do a little breaking and entering, is it? Sure we shouldn't call a judge for a warrant first, Detective?" He grins, "Certainly that's the legal thing to do."

Chloe raises her eyebrows, "Really? Suddenly you're Saint Lucifer, again?"

The door opens and he flashes a sinister grin, "Hardly, darling. In we go."

Chloe stalks through the dim light of the lobby, illuminated only by emergency lights and impatiently jabs the elevator call button while Lucifer looks down his long nose at her. "Did this anonymous person mention what level this vile little den is located on?" he asks.

She frowns at him, "Yeah, almost all the way up, the forty-seventh floor. Southeast corner, away from the windows."

He doesn't miss the way she swallows heavily and arches his brow, "There a problem, my dear? Are we expecting any additional parties to this event?"

Chloe shakes her head and shuffles her feet as she looks up at the ceiling, "Not a fan of elevators," she mutters.

"Oh? Claustrophobic, are we? We could just take the stairs." he asks in a voice tinged with both humor and concern.

 _How the does he_ _ **do**_ _that?_ She glares at him and tightens the grip on her pistol, "Forty-seven flights, in the dark? No thanks. I'll be fine."

Lucifer adjusts his cuff, "Well, if you ask me, the worst part of long elevator rides is the boredom," he huffs, then brightens immediately. "We could, of course, find a way to entertain ourselves."

"Stop it, okay?" she growls. A bright flash and immediate, LOUD clap of thunder announce the opening of the elevator doors.

"How delightfully ominous," Lucifer grins.

 _I'm going to kill him_ , Chloe thinks to herself as she stalks in and punches the button as she quietly imagines the innocent metal disc suddenly resembles the tall, handsome man behind her.

Lucifer stands at the back of the elevator then cocks his head as the doors close and Chloe releases a long, nervous exhalation.

"You realize, darling," he says, modulating his voice within the metallic confines of the space to not jar her already frazzled nerves, "there's nothing to fear from riding in an elevator?" He flashes what he hopes is a comforting smile then shrugs, "Well, except now you're trapped in close quarters with The Devil Himself." His grin becomes sinful, "I'm afraid I can't vouch for your safety on that note."

She doesn't even bother to look at him, not even in the reflection on the shiny chrome back of the elevator doors as they slide shut, "Whatever," she huffs. "It's called a _phobia_ because it's irrational, Lucifer. I have no control over it," she growls. "Now, just...let it go and be quiet, okay?"

His dark eyes take in the tremble of her hands, and sensitive ears notice the quake in her voice, so he nods and says nothing further. After several moments, the quiet of the elevator is shattered by a tremendous clap of thunder that shakes the walls of the space. The lights flicker and Lucifer notices the eyes in Chloe's reflection are wide in terror.

He steps forward and places his hands on top of her shoulders then lowers his mouth to her ear, "Shhhh...it's alright, darling. We'll be out soon," he murmurs softly as his warm breath caresses her ear. His brows come down as he feels her shivering violently.

She gives a sharp nod, "Yeah," she replies breathlessly as she focuses on the contact instead of the feeling that the oxygen is rapidly evacuating the small space. _Out soon. Out soon. Out soon._

Lucifer steps closer and gently draws her backward against him, silently allowing her to take comfort in his warmth and proximity. Chloe closes her eyes and leans back with a soft sigh while he casually shifts his position to not alert her to his reaction to the sound she just made. "Darling, this isn't exactly how I imagined you quivering and breathless," he teases. Quick glance at the ceiling, _Cruel bastard._

"I. _Will_. Shoot. You," she growls. He chuckles softly but doesn't say anything else, happy her irritation at him seems to have at least momentarily distracted her from her fear.

After a couple of long minutes, the doors slide open and she all but leaps into the lobby, gun drawn in case they aren't truly the only people in the building. "Easy, Detective," he chides quietly as he casually steps out behind her, hands in his pockets.

Chloe glances at the compass on her watch and cautiously moves toward the southeastern end of the building.

Lucifer stays several steps behind her, alternately scanning for threats and enjoying the sight of his favorite police officer prowling through the dark hallways like a jungle cat. _An ocelot? No...serval, more like, what with her lithe figure_. Her smooth, silent movement as she slinks forward on her hunt arouses his own predator's appetite and a carnivorous grin splits his face as his tongue snakes out to lick his teeth.

The dim light is obviously no problem for The Prince of Darkness and the shadows seem to wrap themselves around him as he steals behind her. Dark fingers reach for her of their own volition, seeking to draw her closer to their master.

The pair carefully explores the floor until they come to the room the tip mentioned. As described, newspaper articles, crime scene pictures and maps are all taped up to the wall with yarn wrapped around pins connecting different locations. Chloe leans in to examine the map and points out a marker, "We haven't been called here yet."

Lucifer frowns as he bends closer, keeping his voice low so he's not shouting in her ear, "It would seem our psychopath is planning another one of his art little projects. He seems to keep to a schedule. Might we surmise his intent and perhaps meet him there?"

Chloe closes her eyes, momentarily distracted by his scent. Whiskey, tobacco, and hints of something warm and... _What IS that? Vanilla?_...sweet but with a touch of spice. Oddly comforted, she takes a slow breath, letting it fill her nose.

 _Ooooh, lovely, that._ He can't help but smile at her reaction to his proximity and he turns so his breath softly brushes her neck just under her ear, "You alright, my dear?" he purrs quietly. With her heart pounding in her ears, it's a surprise she can hear the rustle of wool on silk as he leans in just a little closer.

"Mmmm...what?" her eyes fly open and he can feel the warmth from her face as blood rushes to stain her cheeks in a beautiful blush. "Right. Psychopath," she jerks her attention back to the work and steps away.

Black eyes glitter as she practically runs to the other side of the room to have more of a look around and Lucifer stuffs his hands in his pockets as he watches her. Lucifer casually leans against the frame of the door while Chloe rummages carefully through the boxes in the room. "We need to call this in," she says, turning to him. "All of this needs to be confiscated and now it looks like we have another lead that can help us try to stop his next murder." Lightning flashes in the window across the hall and Chloe jumps at the immediate crash of thunder.

He doesn't move except to smile down at her, "Marvelous! Let's get out of this boring place and go have a little fun, shall we?"

Chloe looks up at him and subconsciously shivers as she takes in the contrast of the flashing lights behind him and the shadows that seem draped casually over his shoulders like a cloak. His eyes gleam like highly polished onyx as he seems to drink her in.

"We...um..." she stammers, "No. We need to get back to the precinct and get some people to come over here.

The emergency lights in the building flicker and she steps toward the doorway, but he doesn't move. "Come on, Lucifer, let's go," she instructs.

Lucifer waits until she is closer before he moves, taking care to encroach ever so slightly on her personal space, "Certainly, Detective," he responds as he gestures to the hallway. "After you," he offers but doesn't move entirely out of the doorway. Small smile as she brushes past, the hand in his pocket surreptitiously adjusts himself before stepping after her.

They head to the elevator and he can already see her hands are shaking. He steps up and lightly rests his hand on her back, "It'll be fine, love. We'll be in and out before you know it," he reassures her as his hand gently slides between her shoulders in a show of comfort.

Chloe turns her head to look at him, lowering her lids then opening them wide, gratitude shining in her blue eyes. _Like a lovely, blue-eyed doe_ , he muses.

"Thank you," she whispers softly as she huffs a loud exhalation. "There was an earthquake when I was a kid. I was stuck in an elevator for hours with my dad." She closes her eyes for a long moment as a shudder ripples through her.

Lucifer steps closer and strokes her back again, "No need to explain, my dear. You are frightened and, as your friend, that's enough for me." The doors open and he guides her in then pushes the button for the lobby just as a flash of lightning illuminates the area. He looks down at Chloe to see her eyes wide.

"Come here, darling," he murmurs as he pulls her close. Her arms wrap around his slender waist and he feels her turn her face into his shirt, trying not to shiver. Lucifer gives her a warm squeeze while taking a slow, deep breath to inhale the scent of her hair. _She smells like sunshine_ , he muses as he closes his eyes happily.

A loud clap of thunder shakes the walls again as the emergency lights flicker. The elevator's downward progress stops.

Lucifer feels Chloe clutch him tightly as her breathing speeds up. He nuzzles her hair, "It's alright, love. I'm sure we'll get moving straightaway. Try to take deep breaths, hmmmm?"

The emergency lights flicker again then die. Chloe squeezes her eyes closed and presses herself closer to Lucifer, clinging to him as if he can stop her from drowning in terror. Her breathing turns to steady panting as shudders wrack her body.

One of Lucifer's hands holds the back of her head while the other slowly moves up and down her back, "I've got you, Detective. Nothing to worry about," he says softly. "Just focus on my voice, alright?"

She nods quickly, "Okay," she whimpers.

He proceeds to sing several quiet songs to her as they stand in the dark holding each other. Lucifer shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he croons, swaying them in an effort to soothe. Gradually, he feels the shivering ease off and her breathing slows to only slightly faster than normal.

Chloe takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as Lucifer's scent fills her nostrils again, "What cologne are you wearing, Lucifer?" she asks softly.

She can't see it but he raises his eyebrows. She can, however, hear the smile in his voice, "Not sure I recall, darling. D'you like it?"

Chloe nods, "Mmmm...It's nice."

He nuzzles the top of her head and continues to stroke her back, using only a couple of fingers, "Then I shall be sure to marinate in it after every shower when I know I'll have the pleasure of your company."

Chloe chuckles nervously and Lucifer finds himself pleased that the simple sound of his voice has been able to provide her some measure of comfort. His contented smile turns mischievous as the hand stroking her back dares to stroke just a bit lower to her waist. He's gratified to hear her heartbeat increase in response and nuzzles her hair again.

Lucifer's voice is a powerful tool that he employs almost constantly. He actively invokes its various qualities to get what he wants, whether his desire at the moment is to command, compel, seduce or terrorize. In his arms is the only creature he knows of that is immune to his vocal talents - goodness knows he's tried. What happens when he doesn't try? _I wonder..._

"Chloe," he begins softly. "I'd very much like to kiss you," he finishes. Stripped of the usual affectations, his voice is soft as silk. A delicious confection that lilts into the ears and lifts the heart.

She blinks in surprise. _When did he ever sound like_ _ **that**_ _?_ "Probably not a good idea, Lucifer," she replies. Her own voice shakes but she doesn't remove her arms from where they are tightly wound around him.

He smiles in the dark and continues to pet her then sighs wistfully. "Mmmmm...I'm sure your lips are quite soft and they'd part beautifully as I graze my teeth for you to let me in. As your eyes flutter closed, I'll slip my tongue past yours and slowly investigate every bit of your mouth. I bet you taste like coffee. And honey."

Chloe shivers, "Lucifer..." she sighs, "Don't..."

Lucifer's grin grows as he kisses the top of her head, "I would thoroughly make love to your mouth with my tongue darling, as my arms pull you closer. Drink you in. Tasting you as the sweet treat that you are. Certainly unable to resist another nibble of your lips as I relocate my mouth to that glorious column that is your neck."

She closes her eyes and whimpers as her heart starts pounding. Her hands flex as she grips his shirt, "Pleeeaaase..."

 _Ooooh, this is delicious fun,_ he thinks to himself. _All I had to do was simply talk to her._

"I wish to bite you, not enough to hurt, mind. Just...dine for a moment on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder," he murmurs, even as he makes no move to do any of these things. "Sensitive spot there, for all you humans, really. I bet you like that, yeah? A bit of tooth play as I pull you close? Impress upon you the effect you have on me. And it _is_ impressive, my dear."

Again, he does nothing to change what he was doing before he began speaking. His hands remain chastely located at her back and cupping the back of her head. Holding her carefully but not restraining her. She can back away at any time.

For all that he can feel the tension in her body increase and he can hear her heart pounding, she doesn't move from her current position.

"I'd slide my hands under your blouse. Finally touching you as I graze the underside of your breasts and splay my hands around your ribcage. More sensitive spots there, to be sure. My hands warm as lay them fully against your skin."

He pauses for a breath, _Seems this works on me as well. Marvelous!_ , then continues. "I'd remove your top then reach around to free your glorious breasts from their confines. Evil contraptions, brassieres. I promise the man who created them is suffering greatly in Hell."

"He should," she chuckles, her breath also shaky. Still no move to pull away, so he licks his lips and soldiers on.

"I've dreamt of your breasts, my dear. Can't wait to feel them in my hands. Kneading, stroking your nipples with my thumbs." She sighs against him and presses closer.

"Of course I must have a taste, my dear. Certainly you wouldn't deny me that? I promise equal attention for each as I suckle you. I bet your nipples are sensitive, aren't they? Happy to be careful there. Save the little bites for the underside." He feels her shiver and grins, "Oh, you like that. _Lovely_. My pleasure, I assure you."

"Lucifer..." she moans. "What are you doing...?"

He pulls her slightly closer and it's clear he is not unaffected. He chuckles softly, "I'm telling you a bed-time story, love. D'you like it so far?"

She laughs again, so he continues.

"No doubt my self-control would be threadbare at best by this point, darling. With the taste of you on my tongue, I simply must have more. Would that be alright?" he purrs the request and takes her heavy swallow as consent.

"I'd drop to my knees. A supplicant, if you like. Trying to take my time as I unhook your jeans then take down the zipper. No doubt my hands would be shaking as I reach around your waist. Caressing you as they slide under the lacy band of your knickers." He inhales slowly, "I can smell your desire. Your need for me. It drives me mad, I must say. I'd be unable to resist leaning forward to rim your navel with my tongue. Are you ticklish?"

Chloe groans quietly as she pulls him closer and nuzzles his chest through his shirt.

"I should help you out of your shoes, I suppose. Can't remove your jeans with them clunking up your feet. Off they go, then I'll return my hands to your waist. Slowly drawing your jeans down your long, beautiful legs." His voice shakes for a moment and he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

"I confess, love, that I would be completely unable to resist a quick nuzzle. Certainly, you understand. You'd be so wet, darling. I'd be helpless to stop myself. You'd be merciful and allow a quick taste, yes?"

She shivers and gives a quick nod, "Uh-huh..." she murmurs as she tightens the grip on his shirt. He can feel her nails scratch him through the silk.

"Finally, your legs free from their denim encasement, I can slowly work my way up to where you want me most. Fancy a little bite on the inside of your knees, wouldn't you? Yessss, I thought you might. And the nerves over your hip bones. Delicious place that. Close to where I wish to be as well."

Lucifer nuzzles the top of her head as he gives her a squeeze, "You'd spread your knees for me, yes? Another small mercy for your Devil? Allow me to take you to Heaven? I already know you smell wonderful." He illustrates his statement with a slow, obvious inhalation and lets it out with a contented sigh. "Sweet. Creamy. You're like butter, darling. And I want to spread you over my tongue. May I?"

Chloe whimpers and he feels her squeeze her thighs together. _This is damned delightful! Oh, Father, what she does to me. This is intoxicating._

He hums as he continues, "I would kiss you slowly, my dear. Take my time and make sure to thoroughly enjoy you. Stroke every delicate surface with my tongue. Of course, paying special attention to the more sensitive spots - inside and out. Drinking in the sounds you're sure to make. Perhaps introduce my fingers as well. I believe I've noticed you giving them a wistful glance from time to time, yes?"

He sighs, "You'll be my undoing, I swear it. And I promise to drive you mad as well. Quim pro quo, as it were?" His chuckle ends in a soft groan. "I want to hear you sing my name, darling."

"And don't think that falling apart will be the end for you. Not. At. All. No sanctuary in the afterglow for you yet. I'm afraid I will need to feel the very heart of you, my dear. To fill you as completely as I know you want me to. As only I can."

Chloe feels him shiver against her and she takes a slow deep breath, and smiling as she travels on this erotic journey with him. _This is...oh my God._

"Slowly, of course. I want to feel every...hot, wet, glorious millimeter wrapping around me." He releases a shaky breath as the hand at her back clenches her coat and he lowers his head until his mouth is at her ear, "Chloe...I...oh Father."

Lucifer looks up at the ceiling, struggling to continue without actually seeking the truth of his words. "We'll move together, you and I. Slowly at first, as we get our bearings, but then faster. Exquisite friction. Your legs around me, holding me close. Not that I'd ever wish to abandon you at such a point." He lowers his mouth to murmur in her hair, "Heaven, this. Oooh, Chloe. To feel you come apart under me. Following you. Gasping for breath as we slowly recover while holding each other." He gives her a squeeze and nuzzles her hair, closing his eyes while he recovers his own breathing.

Chloe's arms are still around him and she's shaking, although he's pretty sure it's no longer from fear. Mission accomplished, he smiles inwardly. The lights flicker back on and he looks down at her with a soft smile. "You alright?" he asks, taking in her deep blush.

She looks up at him, her eyes wide and pupils blown, "I...um..."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead as the elevator resumes its descent, "Properly distracted?"

Chloe looks around then shakes her head and gently swats his chest, "You jerk."

Lucifer arches a brow, "I'm not entirely sure about how to...'jerk,' Detective, but I'm fairly confident I'll be ringing a Brittany or two later in the evening."

The doors slide open and Chloe laughs at him while rolling her eyes, "Gross."


End file.
